Tim Sherman
The brother of Justin Sherman who is a great swimmer who wants to become a professional swimmer. His mother is Average Mum. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields to his mother known as Average Mother and the eldest out of him and his brother Justin, they only knew Average Mum as their mother as their father was never in the picture as he passed away when they were young. Average Mum did everything expected of a mother to help them, love and care for them and she managed to raise to well behaved young men. However the two still craved for having a father figure around. Tim to combat this decided to swim as there was a coach who encouraged to take up the sport. He was really good and although considered a geek at school, he continued to pursue it and it was very clear he had talent and could be a professional swimmer some day. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 Him, Justin and his mother come to Grasmere Valley in order to live. He continues his love of swimming and wanting to become a professional swimmer one day. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #5-7, 11 The Affair Tim is present at the fighting match between Isaac and Chris Marquis after Isaac found out that Chris unbeknownst to him was having an affair with Tessa Crab. Isaac loses after trying to kick at Chris, nearly hitting Daisy and her chucking him out of the arena. #12-13, 15-17 My Heart Will Go On #15 Tale of Francesco Ambrose He is among those seen waiting to go to Thames Valley Christian Camp and goes on the bus to camp. #33 Ice Bucket Challenge #33 Tale of Tim Sherman Tim refuses to do the ice bucket challenge not wanting to be part of the fad. He is nominated by Tommy Darc who believes he is a lot better than him to do it as he wants to see him squirm. Tim refuses. He gets pressured by Scotty Damon to do it as he says if he doesn't he is a loser and not really caring about helping other as the Ice Bucket challenge is meant to raise money for those suffering ALS. Tim Sherman not wanting to do it and to prove a point asks those in the room who done it which involved everyone putting up there hand. When asking however who had donated to charity, no one put up their hand. Tim wanting to get back at Tommy who didn't donate money but did it to show off how charitable and fashionable he is, ends up throwing a bucket of spiders over the image conscious guy. The Devon Show Episode 10 Don't Jump! As Devon is trying to record a new song, the news hits that Average Mum is attempting to take her own life by jumping off a building after it is revealed she is fired from her job following her suspension for lying to the Prescots about where Michael Kaffe room was. Nanny Prescot as does Dr Keith Brook and the Prescot gang want to help however Justin Sherman and Tim Sherman, Average Mum’s sons hate them and cannot abide them helping blaming them for the position her mum is in. Devon calls up the Samaritans to help out. When the Prescots are forced to go away from the situation, the man on the phone manages to go on the roof to talk her down. It turns out its Ryan Crawford who was the Samaritan worker. After the revelations involving Ryan and the false rape claims by his wife he tried to kill himself multiple times but he was saved by the Samaritans and having a renewed faith in God, decided to leave the acting lifestyle behind he decided to work full time for the Samaritans. He manages to talk her down and save the day which is all on live TV. Nanny Prescot in the end congratulates him as he reveals he has changed his name to Jack Jackson.